Sunshine of Our Love
by emotionwithoutexplanation
Summary: Hello, This is a whole bunch of Oneshots of IchiRukiness! Summer 08' That's right, love in the sun! Only reason why it is T is because of language.
1. Sunset Over Love

**Hello! I would appericate R/R**

**xD I worked really hard on this so... I don't care if you flame it just make a good point. Don't make fun of the couple please!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of anything of Bleach!!**

**I really wish I could pick up Ichigo or Renji and put her in my pocket but... I don't own them.**

**Ichigo: That's right!**

**Rukia: Cuz he's mine! Chomp!**

**Ichigo: Owwww! Midget!**

**Me: On with the story now!**

* * *

Scowling slightly Ichigo raised his head to the violet-eyed girl staring down at him. "What do you want Rukia?" He scowled reluctantly sitting up.

"Come to the par-tay!" Rukia smiled taking his hand and dragging Ichigo upward to his feet. Grabbing Ichigo's hand she pulled him along the edge of the beach letting the salty water engulf their feet.

"Come on! Even Renji came!" A loud moan came from Ichigo's mouth, which was drowned by the crashing of the sea.

"What? Jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous of that lump of jello?" Ichigo said resentful. The ocean water washed over both Ichigo's and Rukia's sandy feet leaving a slight sticky feeling. Ichigo had a strong urge to jump in the ocean and hid from all the hectic people. Tilting his head downward he noticed what Rukia was wearing. It was a white glimmering halter tankini with matching bottoms. She wore a white sun hat that had black trim.

In the distance was a small growing campfire, not to mention while there was still light, with a large group of people hovering around it.

"Oi! Rukia! Strawberry! Hurry it up!" Came from the all-too-familiar voice of Renji. Their feet made patterns in the wet sand as they ran toward the campfire. It seemed as if Ichigo's footprint would swallow Rukia's small slender footprint in whole. Plopping himself down on the ground he watched the rising flame.

Ichigo started to dig his feet into the sand letting the grains fall in between his toes. For some inexplicit reason he liked the gritty feeling against his bare skin. Pulling his feet for the sand he stood up tried to sneak away from the pack of crazy, screaming high school students. Only to his knowledge he thought that he escaped the stifling air into the nice cool breeze. In reality, a small raven hair colored girl was watching Ichigo intensively.

Ichigo started to turn in a slant and walk near the water's edge. Each wave that rolled in soaked his feet giving a small chill up his spine. Behind him he could hear small footsteps countering each step he took. Turning around the bend he walked under a tall cliff. Ichigo sat down and stared at the forming sunset,

"Rukia, sit." He said patting the ground next to him. Startled Rukia blushed and sat down next to him gazing forward into the gorgeous sunset.

Ichigo tried forcing a smile but Rukia could see right through the phony grin.

"What'cha doing out her all alone?" Rukia asked tilting her head to break her gaze from the sunset.

"Trying to get away from all the chaotic people. Wanted to take a swim…. but the sunset caught my eye." He said gesturing toward the sky.

Little orange droplets of orange and yellow sprayed across the sky. A pink color laced the edges of the semicircle and extended outward bleeding into the newly dark blue sky.

"Every time I see a sunset like this one, it reminds me of finger-painting with my mother. I always loved the color orange and yellow. Use to make the sun all the time. Heh." He chuckled softly.

"I can tell." Rukia said moving closer and ruffling his hair.

Leaning her head on his shoulder she sighed softly. Slightly embarrassed he grasped her hand in his own. Both blushing a light pink they stayed there in the same position until the sun retreated into the sea. The dark blue color engulfed the sky except the faint white light from the moon reflecting off the sea.

"Want to go for that swim now?" Rukia asked standing with Ichigo's hand still in hers.

"Sure." He said following suit.

Rukia threw her sun hat off and Ichigo pulled his shirt off. Walking hand in hand they set off into the sea. Letting the cool water lap over their bodies they swam out to one of the sand banks. Standing waist deep in water Ichigo pulled Rukia up in the water so she wouldn't drown.

"I can stand……. Thank you." Rukia said choosing her words carefully.

"Your welcome." He said smiling.

"I….." Ichigo started before being cut off by a loud booming voice.

"Oi! Strawberry! Rukia! Smores! They're good! Gooey and crunchy!" Renji said from the shore.

"Smores?" Rukia asked confused.

"They're good, well, I guess we better be going… I'll race you back, midget." Ichigo replied laughing melodically.

"Bring it Strawberry!" Rukia smiled jumping out of his arms giving him a head start.

"Hey wait!"

Both of the shinigami's chased each other back to the shore. Grinning wildly they decided to race back to the campfire leaving their stuff under the cliff. Being pummeled with smores they both accepted they gooey treats.

"Mmmmm." Rukia mused under the hot steaming marshmallow.

"Ya," Ichigo agreed taking another bit. "Lets go get our clothes." He said motioning to the cliff.

Finding their footing they found their way back to the cliff but the dim light of the moon. Picking up their stuff they stood there for a few moments staring out into the sea. "I….." Ichigo started again stuttering.

"I…. Had a great day." He finished sighing.

Rukia looked up grinning ear to ear. "So did I." She said standing on her tippy toes. Pecking a kiss softly on his cheek left a burning sensation on his cheeks.

"Uhh…" Ichigo stuttered blushing more wildly now.

"I…." Rukia started questioningly.

"Lo….v…e.." Ichigo said finishing with sweat beads running down his face.

"You too." Rukia said smilling.

Walking away she placed her sun hat on her head andIchigo followed her footsteps. The moonlight shone brightly down on them as they decided to race back to the campfire. Their shadows laced the sand cascading over the small rocks and shells.

'I love you, Rukia Kuchiki' Ichigo thought smiling

'I love you too, Ichigo Kurosaki' Rukia thought grinning.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!!**

**ICHIGO!!**

**Sorry,**

**I just love this piece! R/R**

**Please press the button! Pointing downward**

**And then the button…. Over there! --**


	2. Chappy Amusement Park

**Hello,**

**I worked on this one for a little bit longer than the others... not as good but, more IchiRukiness for you too enjoy. R/R!**

* * *

"Ichi-nii!" Whined Yuzu pulling on Ichigo's shirt.

"You have got to go on the ride with us!" Isshin insisted pushing his son toward the long line.

"Why don't you ask Karin to go on!?" Ichigo asked breaking from his father's grasp.

"Because, Karin already said no." Isshin said rubbing the back of his head.

"Come on Ichigo!" The voice was high-pitched and all too familiar.

"Rukia, no." He scowled craning his neck down to look at the violet-eyed shinigami.

"But Ichigo!" She continued in the little schoolgirl voice.

"Whatever." Ichigo gave in to her bright eyes and pouty face.

Looking upward he scaled the roller coaster with his eyes. His gag reflexes almost kicked in when he noticed how HIGH the coaster actually was.

"Are you sure you want to go on _this_ ride?" Ichigo asked moving forward in line.

A sick look was plastered on his face as the line started to move faster.

"I mean, I didn't even want to go to the "Chappy Amusement Park" anyways!" Moaned Ichigo.

"Well, too bad! Come on! It'll be fun!" Countered Rukia still practicing her schoolgirl accent.

Once they were at the beginning of the line Rukia pick the car seats in the back.

"The back?" Ichigo asked frowning.

"Why? The big strong Ichigo? Afraid of a small little roller coaster?" Rukia said looking up at Ichigo with wide manga eyes.

"Why the hell would I be afraid of a stupid roller coaster? Hmm, midget? Ichigo asked his scowl deepening.

Passing Ichigo's words Rukia was ushered into one of the cars. Ichigo followed in suit sitting next to Rukia. Pulling the safety bar down Ichigo gripped it like it was his life line.

"Calm down Ichigo!" Rukia bubbled excitement flowing out of her like reistsu.

"Everything's going to be fine!"

"Until we go upside down and fall out!" Ichigo yelled his scowl deepening.

"Shut up, and enjoy the ride carrot top!" Rukia spat giving him a slight push to the side.

"Please pull down the safety bars from over your head to secure you to the roller coaster please. Always keep your hands on the handles while the ride is in motion. Leave all lose items in the specified compartments; we are not responsible for any lost or stolen items. Please enjoy your ride."

Griping the handles, as the instructor said, Ichigo scrunched his eyes closed hoping the ride would be over soon. Opening his eyelids he peeked over at Rukia who was grinning wildly and determined to defeat whatever loop-d-loop that came her way. Converting his glance to the back of the seat in front of him, Ichigo gritted his teeth.

All so suddenly the ride jolted forward slamming Ichigo's head against the seat. As they rounded the corner a tall steep wave came. He could hear the chains beneath him clacking together as they pull the cars up to a peak. Anxious to get the ride over with he scowled again just waiting for they got to the top. Finally reaching the top the chains had let go they were dropped downward plummeting toward the ground. Next to him he could hear screams of glee coming from Rukia. Up ahead of them came their first loop. 'This isn't _so_ bad…' Ichigo thought to himself as they closed in toward the loop. Veering upward Ichigo was tossed against the chest restraint and dangled for his life. (Or so he thought.)

Gaining speed the cars shot down from the end of the loop and twisted to the left, then a few moments later to the right. "No, I was wrong, this is BAD!" Ichigo screamed as another loop came up. Shooting through it they finally came to a halt. Rukia was still giggling from happiness while Ichigo was holding on as tight as possible to the handles with out breaking them. They inched forward until they were back in their starting position.

"Push down, then pull up on the safety bar to get out of your seat. Exit to your left and pick up your items on the way please. Have a great day at Chappy Amusement Park!"

Doing as the women had said Ichigo and Rukia were free from the roller coaster's seats. Briskly getting up Ichigo almost ran out the exit. Rukia started to run to catch up with him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to a halt.

"Thanks." Rukia said smiling up at him.

"For what?" he breathed taking in a few breaths of air.

"For going on the ride with me….. thanks." She replied holding his hand.

"No problem." He said trying to regulate his heart's beating.

Squeezing her hand they both walked out together holding hands like any couple…. but, they weren't.

Yet.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, **

**I'll post another chapter to my madness soon! xD R/R PLEASE!!**


	3. Drowning in our Love

**Hey peoples.**

**If you're still reaing this hear is another IchiRuki stor for you.**

**Can't ignore the pool!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach.. wishI did. :3**

* * *

Closing his eyes once more the orange hair boy finally gave up.

The piercing sun from the window cascaded over him rejecting any hope he had to fall back asleep.

That and the ebony haired girl on his back, which at the moment was screaming in his ear.

"Get the hell up Ichigo!" The girl yelled giving him a good 'thunk' on the head.

"Will you leave me alone!? School's out!" Ichigo replied scowling as he tried to throw her off his back. 'When in the hell did this stupid midget become so heavy?' the boy thought to himself half-awake.

"Orihime asked us to go to the pool today! I'm not going by myself!" Rukia scowled pushing her knee into his back. The truth was, she was afraid to. But like she was going to tell carrot top that!

A cringe of pain swept through his back causing Ichigo to curse. Muttering a few words under his breath he got an idea. First he stopped fighting against Rukia's tight grip and laid still.

"Get off of me." Ichigo said one last time.

"Make me carrot top!" Rukia spat grinning wildly.

She knew that he wouldn't be able to break her grasp. That's why he stopped fighting,

right?

"Fine, I will." He replied flipping over so now Rukia was underneath him.

Ichigo made sure not to crush her, but press his weight on just enough so it would hurt, making a reminder to let him sleep in on the mornings.

"Get the hell off of me!" Rukia spat venomously.

"Now you know how it feels." Ichigo said smiling to himself.

"Fine, whatever! You're still coming to the pool with me!" She said struggling to get out from under him.

Exhausted Rukia stopped struggling and in a choking voice asked for him to get up.

"That's more like it." Ichigo said smiling knowing he won the small battle.

In the end Rukia won the war.

The small petite Rukia walked down the streets next to the abnormally tall Ichigo, flaunting around her brand new bathing suit. It was a black bikini with a few white stripes coming from the center of the top shooting out to the edges. The bottoms were nothing special but plain black. One the other hand Ichigo wore red bathing suit bottoms leaving his chest bare. Two towels were slung around his neck ( he lost that battle too), one for Rukia and himself.

He tried to ignore both the girls, _and_ boys staring but it started to become increasingly harder. 'Why were they looking anyway?' He thought to himself. Why would the girls be staring? He could understand all the guys were looking; Rukia was looking gorgeous, (though he wouldn't admit it to himself).

Why were they looking at her? I mean, she was just some small little midget! Rukia could understand why they were looking at him, but not her. He looked like strong hero walking down the street waiting to defeat any monster lurking in the cold depths of the pool.

Strangely she felt jealous. Who were they to look at him like that? I mean it's not like they actually loved him….

Ichigo led Rukia to the pool gates and handed a few crumpled bills to the girl behind the desk. She started becoming slightly annoyed at the girl; one for eying Ichigo up; two ignoring her completely; three for the goddamned gum she kept chewing down on.

"Change?" Rukia asked glaring at the girl.

Taking Rukia's hint she returned some change and popped a large gum bubble in Ichigo's face. Ichigo, who was now disgusted by the girl turned leading Rukia to a table by the edge of the pool. Setting down the towels that were around his neck he looked around trying to find Orihime. A few moments later he spotted her red hair in the midst of a large group. Excusing herself Orihime ran over to them with a large smile on her face.

"Chad, Ishida, and everyone are over here!" Orihime bubbled taking Rukia's hand and dragging her over to the group with Ichigo tailing behind.

Giving Chad an acknowledging nod he walked over to talk to him, that was until he heard Keigo start to talk. Glancing up at Chad, Ichigo gave one of his famous scowls followed by a large sigh. Turning around he watched as a scene started to unfold.

"My dear Rukia! Oh, Rukia! Your purple eyes mystify me! Your gorgeous looks engulf me in happiness! Will you swim with me my dear?!" He asked way over dramatically.

"Uh..hh..hh. I don't swim." Rukia replied embarrassed slightly.

"Awl, hun. EVERYBODY swims!" Keigo insisted.

"Sorry but no." Rukia countered now getting annoyed.

Keigo took her hand and led her to the edge of the pool. "Hun, stop lying. Since our love is so strong I can tell that your lying. Swim!" He commanded pushing her back into the pool. Rukia inhaled deeply as she let a bloodcurdling scream escape her lips.

"Rukia!" Ichigo screamed as he pushed through the crowd.

"Ass!" He said pushing Keigo back letting him land on his back.

As she hit the water she could feel herself sinking down and the water filling her lungs.

Ichigo jumped off the side of the pool diving as he followed after her. He could see her petite body fighting the water trying to get a breath of air. Her deep violet eyes were pleading for help.

Wrapping his arm around her waist he pulled her up to the edge of the pool. Carefully he pushed her up onto the flat surface and pulled himself up after her. Her chest was still pulsing up and down, which was a good sign. Propping her up on his lap he felt her pulse. Finding that it was fine, he patted her back a few times. She started to cough up water and took in deep breaths.

"You okay, Rukia?" Ichigo asked to the small shivering girl in his arms.

"Y..a.." She choked out letting her eyelids flutter open.

"Come on, let's go home." He said standing with her still cradled in his arms.

Giving a death glare at Keigo he went back to their table and wrapped Rukia in her towel and his. The walk back home was quiet and quick. Soon enough they were back home in Ichigo's room.

"Thanks…" Rukia mused as she was placed onto Ichigo's bed.

"No problem." He said giving her a reassuring smile.

Walking out of Rukia's sight he stripped his bathing suit down and replaced it with dry clothes.

"Rukia, can you change?" He asked blushing slightly.

"Ya." She replied sitting up and grabbing her Pj's from the floor.

Ichigo turned around to block his view of the raven-haired midget. He wasn't a perv like Keigo.

"Done." Rukia said trudging over to her closet.

"Wait, no." Ichigo said concern lacing his voice.

Wistfully he picked her up and placed her back on the bed.

"You need a good place to sleep. Comfortable?" He asked pulling a pillow under her head.

"No…" Rukia whispered grabbing him by the front of the shirt and placing him next to her on the bed.

Both blushing softly they got comfortable in each other's arms.

"Now I am." Rukia said breathing in the sweet scent of his body.

"Same." Ichigo replied wrapping his arm around her waist.

They laid there for awhile comfortable as possible enjoying each other's company. Their heads touched making their faces a few inches apart.

"I love you." Rukia said half hoping he didn't hear, half hoping he did.

Sadly enough Ichigo dozed off a few minutes before. Rukia lifted his chin up and pecked him softly on the mouth soon to fall asleep a few minutes later.

In the end the next day they would be completely normal.

Like nothing ever happened.

But something did.

Right?

* * *

**Thanks for reading!!**

**R/R**

**M**

**I should have anothe one uploaded tomarrow!!**

* * *


End file.
